Saving Graham
by l0nelyhunterr
Summary: Graham wakes up in hospital after Regina crushed his heart with no memories of his life as Sheriff Graham and a loss of humanity. Can Emma save him before he destroys himself?
1. Awake

Emma sat at his bedside just like she had every time she was able to break away from work. She had continued this routine for a whole month, waiting for Graham to wake up from his comatose state. Thoughts running through her mind of that night in the sheriff station, his hand gently tangled in her blonde curls that were soon coming loose from her messy ponytail whilst his other hovered over her cheek, the skin of his palm barely grazing her blushing flesh. A burning hunger she felt at her lips as she thought of this moment, of that kiss. Her heart ached, staring at his limp and lifeless body laid in the hospital bed wired up to a million machines that would beep and make unsettling noises. Emma sat in this room until it made her insane. Mary Margaret walked in the room, the wheels of her dolly squeaking against the clean floors. Suddenly Emma's head jolted back at her, startling Mary to a stop at the doorframe. Emma's eyes were red, bloodshot as though she hadn't slept in days and her expression was lifeless, Mary feared the worst. "Flowers!" she blurted out.

Emma stared at her friend; the only difference on her face was her slightly raised brow.

"I- I brought him flowers." Mary raised her head to one of the many small pots that vacated her dolly.

"Great." Emma said, clearly not meaning it. She turned her head back to Graham.

Mary walked over to Graham's side table, placing the flowers down slowly switching them for the dried out ones she had placed there the week before. Mary tiled her head at Emma who sat, almost as lifeless as Graham. "Emma.." she croaked out.

Emma's eyes lifted to meet where Mary was standing.

"You need some sleep, come home tonight please." She pleaded, her friendly tone almost patronizing.

"I can't leave him." Emma stated, "I won't leave him." She gripped Graham hand tighter.

"Its fine, Mayor Mills is his emergency call I'm sure she would inform you if anything was to change."

"No."

"But Emma-"

"No." Emma's head jolted up at Mary Margaret, something in her eyes that head never been there before.

"I'm sorry.." Mary whispered as she left the room.

A week later and Emma began to take more time off work, sneaking out to see Graham although it only made her worse. All the townspeople began to become curious of Emma's whereabouts and Regina saw it as the perfect chance to replace her for someone who could handle being Sheriff and someone she could hold control over.

"Miss Swan, I believe its time for us to talk about you handing over your resignation" Regina stood over Emma in the chair that was at Graham's bedside.

Emma lifted her head up, her pale face revealed beneath her blonde curls, her eyes red. "over my dead body."

"Oh, don't tempt me." Regina grinned. "Your badge, Miss Swan?" Regina's hand reaching out towards Emma.

Emma stared at the Mayors hand. "You know what?" Emma stood up, causing Regina to take a sudden step back before being too close for comfort. "I don't need your job" Emma ragged the badge of her jacket, violently placing it in the Mayors hand.

A smirk lifted on Regina's already curling lips. "Thank you, Emma."

Emma's face, defeated but strong until Regina left victorious.

After everything she's been through since being in Storybrooke and this was the one thing that was going to defeat her. Emma broke down, slamming herself down onto Graham's bed, head first. Crying into his chest, the jolt of her body against his sending a shock through his body. Emma's head arose from the sheets, staring at the no longer beeping machine, Graham's lifeline. Pulling herself up to her feet, she looked around the hospital room, Dr Whale running towards her.

"Whale! What is happening?" she yells running her fingers through her hair. "What did I do?" she whispered to herself.

Graham's pointer finger, gently stretching out of its usual place.

"Mr Humbert?" Whale questions, the patient. "How do you feel?"

Graham's eyes flickering open. He groans.

Emma stood nervously in the corner of the room.

Graham panicked, looking at the wires, he began to pull them off. "What is this?"

"You were comatose Graham, You need to stop pulling the wires off so I can assess what brought you out of your coma." He explained. "You had a heart attack."

"How do you know my name?" Graham questioned the now confused Doctor.

"Emma, I'm going to need a nurse can you please get me a nurse?" he called worried.

Emma nodded, her eyes flickering as she watched Graham before leaving the room.

"What is this place? Where is the Queen?" Graham demanded answers.

"Sorry, I cant answer that." Whale refused, trying not to fuel his anger and confusion.

Emma and the Nurse burst through the room. "You called?"

"Yeah, I need you to call Dr Hopper down here to do a psych on this patient and also call his emergency contact."

The nurse nodded before leaving the room.

"Wait no!" Emma called causing her to grab Graham's attention from his bed. "You can't call Regina, they ended things that would not be a good idea"

"Wait Regina?" Graham questioned.

"Graham." Emma smiled through her tears, cautiously walking closer to his bed and placing a hand on his cheek.

Graham looked at the girl, for a moment, them sharing silence.

"You remember me" she smiled.

"Who are you?" he raised an eyebrow.

Immediately Emma stepped back, this person she opened up to and learned to love couldn't even remember who she was. Before she knew it, that wall began building itself once again.


	2. Matters of the heart

**note: i know this has been updated quite fast, im just trying to get as many chapters done as i can whilst im not at work or college and also the sooner i can really get into this story the better.**

* * *

When Regina received the call about Graham panic shot through her body, _he should be dead _she thought. _Why wasn't he dead? _She needed to assess the situation for herself, considering she didn't have control over him anymore because she crushed his heart. She knew exactly who to go to in this situation, the one person who taught her the art of ripping out innocents hearts, "Gold." She mumbled to herself.

As usual Gold was in the back of his shop, polishing some antique. The little bell above his door chimed and after he heard a slam of he door shutting back to meet its frame. "Gold!" an angry voice yelled, familiar.

"Regina?" he replied with a smile on his lips as he walked through the curtain that divided the back of his shop and the front. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Mills?"

"Its Graham, I crushed his heart weeks ago and suddenly he's awake!" Regina began "how is that possible Gold? What happened to _dead is dead_?"

Gold raised his brow, curiously he asked "well, you kept him on life support didn't you?"

Regina nodded, pacing Gold's shop floor "Yes, but that doesn't explain why he's alive! I did that for show, he was in a coma for long enough. I planned to turn life support off as soon as I could get rid of Emma but even that was proving difficult"

"Emma?" Gold questioned.

"Yes, the night before I killed Graham because he began to gain back his memories they shared a moment or two I don't know."

"The savior, we don't know her true abilities." Gold stated.

"You created this damn curse, you should know!" Regina raised her voice.

Gold smirked "Even I can't affect the abilities of the power of love."

"True love? You can't be serious, they knew each other for merely a few day and still this doesn't explain that _dead is dead_" Regina spat the words.

"Not true love." Gold smiled "I'm not talking about them."

"You said the savior, did you not?" Regina cried, "stop with your riddles!"

"Unless someone performed a spell on his heart the only other explanation would be that you feel something for that boy." Gold stared at her, a feeling he knew shone in her face. Like Regina he once also had feelings for the person he held captive. An unlikely love that had become to blossom in her heart, perhaps she hadn't felt anything for the huntsman but she had gained feelings for Graham.

"Regina, when crushing his heart without knowing it you enacted a spell." Gold began explaining, "this is the only explanation, your passion and anger that fueled you into crushing his heart was released into it when your fingers touched the heart causing it to become indestructible."

Regina suddenly stood there for the first time in forever she felt vulnerable and heartbroken. Her body still, this would again be another chance to choose love over power but what did she really want? Ignoring Gold's explanation "I need to get to the hospital to fix this mess."

* * *

Emma left the hospital room, watching Graham as he spoke to Archie from the other side of the glass. Feeling helpless, she wiped the newly formed tears from her cheeks and tried to remember everything that happened that night. From the moment where he chose his own happiness for the first time in his life, putting Regina in her place and learning to love even though he felt he couldn't feel at all.

Dr Hopper left the room taking a step beside Emma, he didn't need to look her directly in the face, he could see her expression from the reflection in the glass. "Emma, can we talk?" he asked, politely with a sense of sadness in his voice as he spoke.

"Yeah, of course." She began to walk over to the chairs that were outside the room, sitting on one herself and the other soon occupied by Archie.

"I have spoken to Graham, I've also spoken to a few people about Graham but not today." He began as Emma raised an eyebrow. "Can you tell me what happened, that day he had his heart attack?" he asked as he lifted a pen out his pocket, bringing it to his leather bound notebook he already had opened up on a fresh page.

"Yeah" Emma took a deep breathe before going into the details of that day, she knew this would be hard. "Well, it all started the night before actually, he was in Granny's playing darts as usual and drinking a few whisky's and I ran into him but it was awkward because the night before is when I found out he'd been seeing Regina so naturally, I'd been trying to avoid him after our argument but he threw a dart at my head!" Emma took another breath before starting again "I ask him if he was crazy and the argument began from there, I told him I didn't care and he followed me out of Granny's and down the street trying to explain himself, telling me he didn't feel anything and needed to find out why. One thing led to another and he just grabbed me and kissed me. Then he just stopped and I pushed him off me and he said the strangest thing like _did you see that?_ Or something but obviously not since I had his face stuck to mine." Emma paused, watching as Archie wrote his notes, she began to wonder if he was actually listening to her or doodling in his notebook.

"Carry on." He said without looking up from his book.

Emma turned her head to the glass, watching as Graham stared back at her but this time when she looked at him it was as if he looked straight through her. "I'd been in the sheriff station all day receiving calls about Graham, people worried especially Mary Margaret. So I went to wait for him outside of Regina's house and he came out, he went to see Henry for help. Told me he didn't have a heart and that he needed to find the wolf that trying to help him and then I saw the wolf myself with my own eyes, it lead us to the place where Regina's father is kept and he was just trying to find his heart, I kept telling him things would be okay." Emma stopped immediately feeling horrible for promising him something she couldn't even be sure of herself. "He broke up with Regina, I got into a fight with her and then we went back to the station and he helped me tend to my wounds and then we kissed and something shot him back, I was worried and I didn't know what to do but he recovered straight away and told me he remembered and started thanking me, I don't know why though but I didn't want to ask just enjoy the moment." She finished.

"And that's when he had his attack?" hopper asked.

"Yes." Emma nodded

"Where is he?" Emma heard as Regina shot through the room, running towards Grahams bed.

Emma stood up, alarmed.

Regina walked into Graham's room asking the nurse if they could have a moment of privacy. Emma watched through the glass.

Graham began struggle in his bed, pulling wires off again but Regina sat beside him and put her hand on his suddenly he stopped and looked up at her face.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She answered.

Graham stared at her.

"Huntsman."

Suddenly Graham nodded, silent still.

"Its true isn't it, huntsman?" she asked "You're not Graham anymore are you?"

"How do you know my real name? How does everyone know it?" he asked, he had a tone to his voice that just wasn't like his usual sheriff cursed self.

Regina began to worry. "Listen to me, You need to pretend you're not the Huntsman"

"Why?"

"Because here, you're not." She answered.

"Tell me, who am I?"

"Graham Humbert, You had heart attack and was in a coma for a month and now you have amnesia."

"What makes you think I'm going to do what you say?" he spat the words.

"Because, whether you like me or not, I set you free." Regina literally had nothing left to hold against him other than the fact that she gave him life again.

Graham sat silent.

Regina stood up to leave the room, looking back one more time.

Dr Hopper stood waiting for her. "Regina, Join us."

Regina looked towards the group; amongst them were Emma, Hopper and Whale. Whilst walking over Regina could feel Emma's eyes, all she could do was pray he hadn't told anyone about the curse already.

"Studying my notes, I have come to the conclusion that Graham has Amnesia which started long before his accident causing him to become confused in a world he's created inside his head. However there are few things he remembers like his name and Regina which were obviously things that were major impacts on his life." Dr Hopper turned to Dr Whale, "He isn't a danger to anyone and he's most likely ready to rebuild his memory with slow steps of course but feel free to release him without a worry when he himself feels healthy enough."

Whale nodded "Thank you, Archie." And with that he left, leaving the nurses to tend to Graham's needs.

"Are you going to be okay?" Archie asked Emma.

"Its not me, Its Graham." Emma smiled. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Hopper." Regina added before he left.

Emma turned back to face the glass, watching Graham.

"You know, Miss Swan? I would get some sleep." She said, patronizingly.

"Why do you care what I do?" Emma replied.

Regina brought herself closer to Emma, their faces now level. "Wouldn't want you to have a heart attack now would we?" Regina smiled.

Emma stood, anger pulsing through her body but by the time she thought of a come back, Regina was already gone.


	3. Emma's target

**Sorry this took so long guys, I have just been bombarded with college deadlines lately! I have received so much positive feedback for my last two chapters, thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter. (hopefully it wont take as long next time)**

* * *

That night, Emma decided to sleep in her own bed for once. She found herself dragging her body to the apartment she shared with Mary Margaret, when arriving at the door she could smell cinnamon and cookies. Emma rolled her eyes wishing Mary hadn't made a big deal about her coming home, Graham might have been awake now but it sure as hell didn't feel right. Emma's hand pushed the handle leaving the door to the apartment swing open revealing a very cheery Mary Margaret.

"I heard the news!" She boasted with a smile on her face as she placed a plate of freshly baked cookies on the table beside an already made hot chocolate that was covered in whip cream and cinnamon.

"Yeah, its great." Emma said unconvincingly as she walked past the table barely noticing the cookies, the door shutting behind her.

"I bet he was glad to wake up to your face" she began, "especially after that last night you spent with each other." Mary grinned.

Emma threw her things on to her bed and turned around to look at her friend, she could feel her eyes swelling up with water and an urge to hold back her tears promising herself she'd be strong. She felt as though she couldn't breathe in fear of losing control of her emotions.

Mary Margaret immediately noticing the single tear that rolled down her cheek leaving a wet trail behind as Emma quickly wiped it away. "Hey!" She brought herself closer to Emma, wrapping her arms around her and holding her tight although Emma fought the urge to hug her roommate back.

Emma stood, her arms strapped to her sides by Mary Margaret's promising she wouldn't give in to the emotion.

"This past month has been horrible for you I know, but its okay now." Mary Margaret pulled herself back to look at Emma, her hands gripping her shoulders. "Everything is going to be okay because he's awake and you can finally be together." She smiled warmly as she watched the strong Emma she had always known reveal a sense of vulnerability.

"No." Emma cried.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Mary Margaret dropped her arms.

"Graham has amnesia, he doesn't even remember who I am." Emma confessed.

"Oh my.." She began. "Well, you'll have to just show him the girl that he fell for in the first place!" She smiled at Emma.

Emma released a little laugh. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Mary Margret announced. "Now how about we stuff our faces with cookies and hot chocolate until you feel better?" she smiled.

Emma took a deep sigh, a smile almost blossoming on her lips, "How many cookies did you bake?"

* * *

That next morning Dr Whale arrived at the side of Graham's bed, where Graham was now sat up fully dressed in the clothes he arrived at the hospital in, waiting to be discharged.

"Mr. Humbert, I do believe these are yours." Said Whale whilst holding out the prescribed medicine. "Take one everyday until the packet is empty, you shouldn't need anymore after that but don't be afraid to come see me if you feel any pains or aches."

Graham nodded, "Thanks." He snatched the medicine from Whales hand. "Also, thanks for not telling Regina you were discharging me today."

Whale nodded, "I understand, she can be-"

"Controlling." Graham finished his sentence.

Whale chuckled, "Indeed."

* * *

Emma reached for her coat from the rack, zipping it up before leaving the apartment. As she walked down the stairs and out the building she began to wonder what she would do today, Mary Margaret was at work and Henry was at school and she didn't have a job anymore so she had decided maybe today would be a good day to pick up her personal things from the station amongst them a picture of her and graham after the mining incident, which was of course their first time as sheriff and deputy but also Grahams jacket. As Emma passed the townspeople in the street she felt as though all eyes were on her, whispers of sympathy but she didn't want people to feel sorry for her because she couldn't change what happened, she was okay with that or at least she thought that until she reached the station noticing that Regina had already boxed her things up. Emma rolled her eyes as she read the note that had been left for her, _Good Luck_, How patronizing thought Emma.

However Graham's jacket still hung on the rack in the office, untouched since the accident. Emma grabbed it thinking it would be a nice keepsake of the little time she spent with him. Immediately taken aback by the smell of it, she held it against her chest close to her heart as it skipped a beat. Suddenly Emma snapped out of it, throwing the jacket over her arm and holding the box under her other.

On her way back to the apartment, Emma stopped in the street outside granny's contemplating having a coffee. Convincing herself it was time to face reality and people, she walked through the front door immediately being spotted by Ruby who was stood behind the counter.

"Hi Emma!" she called immediately, feeling hesitant of what she could say, "Its nice to see you again." she smiled, feeling sympathetic towards the clearly worn out woman who stood in front of her.

"Hi Ruby." Emma replied with a warm smile, she could feel and hear the sympathy that was beaming from ruby but she shook it off.

"What can I get you?" Ruby asked as she leaned against the counter, resting her chin on her fist.

"Just a Coffee please." Emma said as she swiftly turned her head to the window, watching the town's people as they went about their daily business.

"In or Out?" Ruby said as she grabbed the pot of coffee that was freshly made.

Emma took a deep breath as she turned back to ruby, "In, please."

Ruby grabbed a coffee mug, pouring some hot coffee in for Emma.

Whilst Emma waited for her Coffee, she turned around to lean against the counter. Eye's shot wide when she saw who was playing darts.

"Graham." She whispered, a smile slightly escaping her lips. Her thoughts running back to that night once again.

"Coffee, Miss Swan!" Ruby announced as she put the mug on the counter with a smile on her face.

Emma swiftly turned around, "Thanks Ruby." Before turning back around noticing the booth beside Graham was free. She shoved the jacket into the box and put it under her arm whilst carrying her coffee in the other hand. The next few moments walking towards the booth felt like the longest moments of her life, nerves shifted through her body making her feel like a 13 year old school girl with a crush. She placed her things on the seats on the left of the booth, pushing them right up as she slid in beside them so she could watch Graham.

He stood, throwing the darts one after another each time never missing their target. He barely noticed the atmosphere and people that surround him; he was just concentrating on that aim. Emma had wondered if anyone had spoken to him since he'd been discharged, she was especially curious about Regina.

"I bet you, a glass of whisky you don't hit that next shot!" Emma felt the words escape her mouth without realizing she had said them out loud.

Graham's head shifted around, looking at her and then back to the board, lining up his aim and of course hitting his target.

Emma smirked.

Graham turned his head back around to face her, "I guess you owe me a drink."

Emma felt her cheeks flush red and was at a loss for words.

"How do you know I like whisky?" Graham asked as he slid in the seat opposite her.

"Lucky guess." She smiled.

Graham watched her, studying the way she smiled and the way her curls bounced when she moved, the little things she did. Suddenly, he got up and went back to playing his darts. Emma watched with disappointment, maybe she had felt a moment with this man that she cared for yet she couldn't help but feel as though he hadn't shared the moment with her.

Graham stood focusing on his target yet again without even noticing Emma still sat behind him. She rolled her eyes at how rude he was being, she was just about to buy him a drink as though she owed him something when really it was him who owed her, all that time she spent at his bedside waiting for him to wake up and this was how he was going to treat her, whether or not he remembered her, she was obviously apart of his life at one point yet she couldn't fathom why she meant nothing to him.


	4. Feeling a moment

**I have wrote a lot of chapters recently so im hoping to update at least once a week!**

* * *

Emma got up, resenting herself for what she was about to do but she had told him she'd buy him a drink. "Ruby can I get a whisky please?" she said as she slumped herself on a stool at the counter.

"It's a little early for alcohol, don't you think miss swan?" Regina's voice, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

Emma rolled her eyes, "You better make that two!"

Ruby nodded with a smirk on her face.

Regina scoffed, "Well I guess you always were a wild one, weren't you?"

Ruby put the two glasses on the counter, pulling out the bottle of whisky trying not to eaves drop on Emma and Regina's conversation.

Emma turned to face Regina, "What do you want?"

"That's no way to greet-" Suddenly Regina stopped as her eyes focused on something on the other side of the room.

Emma stared at the mayor, watching the disbelief on her face whilst she then followed her eyes turning her head to find Graham still playing darts. Emma turned back to watching Regina.

"When was he discharged?" Regina said, Panic escaping through her words.

"This morning, I guess." Emma shrugged, not sure what to make of Regina's reaction. All she could think was god help the person who has to face Regina's wrath.

Before Emma knew it, Regina was up and gone and Ruby slid the whisky's towards Emma. "Enjoy!" Ruby smiled before turning to another customer but Emma was too busy watching Regina and Graham's interesting encounter.

Graham stared at the board, effortlessly aiming his arrows and hitting the target every time.

"Huntsman." Regina muttered as she stood behind him.

Alarmingly, he shot his head up and turned his body to face her.

"How long did you think it would take for me to find out about you?" Regina's eyes studying his every move, in that moment she noticed the differences between Sheriff Graham and the huntsman.

"I didn't really care." He shrugged, the tone in his voice sounding even huskier than usual.

This shocked Regina, since the curse hit the only other person she felt threatened by was Emma. "You do realize although I don't have your heart anymore, I can still lock you away for the rest of your miserable existence." A hiss escaping her the curl of her lips.

Graham chuckled.

Regina stood completely still for a moment, watching the thrill on the huntsman's face, he really didn't care and this frightened Regina. She may have had a heart of darkness, but he had no heart at all.

Graham watched in amusement as Regina turned and walked right out of the diner. He knew she'd be up to something yet he found himself not caring at all anymore, he couldn't be more free.

Emma raised an eyebrow at the scene she had just witnessed, Regina never backs down especially to someone who works for her. Emma downed the whisky, readying herself for a painful conversation with Graham.

"Uh, I owe you this." She held out the glass for him.

He looked down at her hand and then studied her eyes, before taking it from her grasp. His hand accidently brushing against hers, their eyes locked on one another. Emma could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and Graham could feel his thoughts slightly flutter away. Graham quickly pulled the whisky away and immediately downed it. Emma collected herself and her eyes shot down in disappointment.

Graham promptly shook off the foreign feeling, escaping that urgent rush whilst she watched him questionably trying to imagine his thoughts in this very moment. "Uh, I best go." Before Graham knew it Emma was walking out the front door of Granny's empty handed his eyes suddenly shifting to the booth where she once sat, noticing a box almost hidden by a brown leather jacket that looked way to big for a woman of Emma's proportion.

* * *

Emma practically ran through the front door of her apartment, slamming the door shut. She leant her head against it, her body almost collapsing in on itself as she struggled to catch her heavy and sudden breaths.

"Are you okay?" The voice of a young boy shot across the room.

Emma jolted herself up straight, immediately staring at Henry who was perched on a stool in the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Emma ignored his question by answering it with her own.

Henry shrugged with a grin on his face, "Miss Blanchard gave me a ton of homework but let me out cause she thought you might need some company today."

Emma's eyebrows shot up, "Are you kidding me?" she folded her arms as she walked over to her son.

"Nope." Henry said as he jumped off the stool and made his way to the fridge. "I've been waiting here for over an hour, where have you been?" he asked as he grabbed the bottle of orange juice from one of the shelves.

Emma smiled to herself, watching as Henry made himself at home. "I went to pick my things up from the-" Emma stopped, looking back at the door. "Crap."

"What?" Henry asked before taking a gulp of the juice out of the bottle.

"I left them at Granny's." she said as she walked towards the door.

"Oh, can I have some dinner, I skipped lunch to come here!" Henry called, grabbing his backpack from the counter.

Emma turned to face him, "You're staying here kid, if you're mother see's you, she'll most likely kill me."

Henry groaned and he perched back on the stool and dropped his bag.

"Ill bring you back a grilled cheese." She smiled before leaving.

Henry felt satisfied with this new offer.

* * *

Graham walked along Main Street, looking around this strange new town and in his arms he carried Emma's box. When suddenly he bumped into David, "Sheriff!" David called.

Graham stopped in his tracks, Regina had said something about him being Sheriff. He popped his head around staring at the familiar man with a questionable look.

"Oh sorry, the amnesia thing, right." David smiled as he approached Graham. "You'd think I hadn't just recovered from that exact same thing, right?" he chuckled, charmingly.

Graham raised an eyebrow at the man he saw as the Prince, yet here he was just like anybody else walking these foreign streets.

"You probably wont remember but, you helped save me once before and you also helped me recover from my amnesia." David smiled.

Graham had recalled saving Charming back in the Enchanted forest yet he didn't think he was talking about that.

"Sorry, I'm David." He held out his hand, looking for a handshake.

Graham stared at David's hand for a moment, hesitant. "where we friends?"

David smiled, "Yeah, I'd like to think we were."

Graham smiled back and shook the Princes hand. Still slightly unsure of these new surroundings.

"Where are you headed?" David asked.

Starting to think about it, He was unsure of where he was going. "I, I'm not sure."

"I can show you were you live, if you want?" He smiled.

Graham nodded and he followed David, Still carrying Emma's box.

* * *

Emma opened the door to Granny's Diner noticing Graham was now gone and walked over to the booth she had once been sat, noticing her things had gone. She walked over to Granny's counter, immediately met by Ruby. "Hey Ruby, Sorry to bother you but there was a box full of things in that booth?" Emma began, suddenly interrupted by Ruby.

"Oh yeah, the Sheriff left with them." Ruby continued cleaning down the counter surface.

Emma felt hope and fear both shoot through her body, "Why did he take them?" she said, without realizing she said it out loud.

"Sorry?" Ruby lifted her head.

"Nothing, thanks Ruby." Emma smiled at the waitress before running out of Granny's and turning down Main Street until she reached Granny's Bed and Breakfast.

She felt a million memories flooding back, her heart felt heavy in her chest yet she continued her steps to the entrance of the B&B. Walking through the front door, she was greeted by Granny before then finding the stairs, her body finding itself outside Graham's door. She lifted her arm to knock but felt hesitant when suddenly the door shot open and she stepped back, suddenly being greeted by David.

"Emma." He smiled before turning his head to Graham. "Ill see you at The Rabbit Hole tonight!"

Graham got up and brought himself to the door, "Yeah, see you later."

David awkwardly shifted his body passed Emma. Leaving Emma stood staring at Graham.

"You again?" Graham grinned, his smile almost playful.

Emma felt herself blush noticing his sudden change in mood, yet repeatedly denied the butterflies she felt in the pit of her stomach. She shook the feeling off. "You have my things?"

"Ah, those." He said as he walked further into his room, leaving the door wide open, Emma took it as an invitation into his room.

Once Emma walked through the door, she immediately noticed the place hadn't changed at all not that she'd been here much but it was as though Gold had put everything he owned back in its place.

"These things?" Graham questioned, passing Emma the box.

"Yeah, thanks for saving them for me." She took it from his hands.

"Of course." He smiled.

Emma could feel her nerves almost getting the best of her.

"would you like a drink?" he asked as he walked over to the coffee table, placing two glasses up and picking up a half full bottle of whisky.

"I really shouldn't.." Emma felt the words slip out, what she really had wished to say was completely the opposite.

Graham poured the whisky in two glasses anyway. Picking one up, walking over to Emma and removing the box from her hands, replacing it with a glass of whisky.

"But, I will?" Emma raised an eyebrow. Graham had always been quite persistent, certainly persuasive.

Graham grabbed a glass for himself.

"You drink quite a lot don't you?" It was more of a statement, yet it came out as a question. Emma began to pace the room, looking at the personal stuff that was left out on his bedside and his shelves.

"I could say the same to you." He chuckled, watching her.

She shot her head up, her blonde curls bouncing at she did.

"This is your second whisky today right?" He swirled the drink around the glass, watching it before looking up once again, "and its only the afternoon." He grinned.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I should arrest you?" his tone became playful, although Graham had always thought he was funny with memories or not.

Emma smiled, she felt almost like they were back in the station sharing flirty banter over bear claws and paper work. She downed her whisky in one go, trying to relieve her nerves whilst remembering what Mary Margaret had told her about showing him the girl he fell for. Yet Emma never realized how hard it was to be Emma.

"Whoa, refill?" he chuckled, amused by her downing of the drink.

"No, I think I better leave." She turned to pick up her box off the bed, but felt Graham immediately tug her hand causing her to spin around.

"Don't go." He whispered, looking directly into her eyes.

He was so close, Emma could smell the whisky on his breath yet it was somehow comforting. She stood completely still, not sure of what to do but just enjoy the moment. He lifted his hand to her cheek, brushing a curl from her face. Emma closed her eyes, a smile blossoming on her face.

Suddenly, Graham felt his mood shift dramatically, he lost balance and fell to the floor.

Emma's eyes shot open, Graham was grasping his chest and breathing heavily.

"Graham!" Emma gasped, falling to her knees at his aid. "Are you okay?"

"Leave." He mumbled, his tone lowered and his eyes darting away from hers.

"Graham-" She cried in panic.

"Leave!" his mumble became a yell, Emma stared at him in shock.

She grabbed her things and ran out of there as fast as she could.

She checked her watch, noticing the time. "Oh crap! Henry!" she groaned and ran home.

* * *

Henry walked through the gate to his house, making his way up to the front door. He found himself looking behind, looking out for Emma's yellow bug, She normally picked him up from school it was the only time Regina allowed them to spend together but of course she hadn't known about their secret meetings and the walkie talkies that once belonged to Graham. He walked through the front door, immediately greeted by the smell of Lasagna, It was Regina's specialty and it tasted good but he'd much rather share a grilled cheese and milkshakes from Granny's with Emma.

"Did Emma walk you home from school today?" Regina called from the kitchen.

Henry began removing his shoes, his coat and hung up his bag. "No."

"Really? I don't recall seeing her disgusting yellow car taking up the road in front of the house." Despise clearly projected in her tone, Henry couldn't see her face yet he could imagine the expression she'd be making right now.

"Yeah, she didn't turn up." Henry replied as he walked through to the kitchen, Regina immediately turning to find the disappointment on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Regina knelt down in front of him, "Maybe she had a good explanation, maybe all that drinking she was doing in Granny's earlier finally caught up to her." Regina scoffed, "The girl clearly cant handle her drinks." She laughed to herself.

Henry frowned.

"Don't worry, I made my famous apple turnovers for dessert!" she grinned.

Henry tried to smile through his disappointment yet found he was frowning even more.

Regina felt her heart sink slightly, she didn't like making Henry upset but she couldn't risk him being taken away from her. She loved him too much to let him go now.

* * *

Emma shot through her apartment door, for the second time today. "Henry, Im so sorry!" she began, panic in her voice but once she looked up all she found was Mary Margaret who was sat at the table.

"I'm sorry, He left about thirty minutes ago." She stared at her friend, sympathetically.

Emma groaned, her body almost dragging herself to her bedroom. "Ill be upstairs trying to apologize to Henry."

Mary nodded, smiling at the thought of Emma putting so much effort into being a mother.

Once Emma had reached her room, she placed her box on the bed and immediately picked up the walkie-talkie, "Henry, are you there?"

She spent all night trying to reach him, yet no reply so at about 9:00pm she gave up. Pacing her room, she began to question what exactly had happened that day. She picked up the picture of her and Graham from her box and placed it on her bedside table. Lifting the jacket, she decided since she was feeling sorry for herself she would torture herself even more by wearing it.

Putting her arms through the sleeves was hard enough, she felt as though he was in the room with her. She could smell that smell, she loved so much. Emma flung herself onto her bed, placing her hands in the pockets. Immediately she sat up, pulling out some pixie sticks from the right pocket. This made her giggle "Typical." She mumbled to herself with a grin on her face, she placed the pixie sticks into her box freeing them of Graham's the other pocket she pulled out a terribly folded piece of paper with her name scribbled on the front. Emma suddenly felt the world come to a stop, perhaps she had just found the very thing that could help bring Graham's memories back, but what exactly was it?


	5. My dear Emma

Graham and David stood against the bar at The Rabbit Hole, a beer in both of their hands.

"So lets talk about Emma." David blurted out, "You cant tell me there's nothing going on between you."

Graham shrugged and his voice became deeper, "I'm not that person anymore."

David took his tone as a hint, he clearly wasn't interested in Emma or this conversation. "Right."

They spent the rest of the night sharing witty banter and flirting with women who came to and from the bar. Two of them being Ruby and Lacey, who had seemed to spend most of the night with the boys and kicking their asses at snooker. Whale soon showed up after his shift, and by 3am they all ended up staggering home.

* * *

Emma could feel her heart beating fast, it must have been about the eighth time she had read it but she couldn't stop herself. She couldn't control her feelings and yet somehow for a moment she enjoyed it, she felt free. Tracing her fingers across the words scribbled on the tattered paper, she lost herself in the moment and hadn't realized how hard she was crying, sobbing in fact.

**_My Dear Emma,_**

**_It's strange the things you find when you're not looking for them._**

**_I've been drifting through my own life, cut off from feeling for others or letting them feel for me. I wasn't looking for anyone to snap me out of this lonely existence—or didn't realize I was—until I met you. And what a curious person to bring all this to light. You go through life at a distance from those around you. It's ironic, or maybe fitting, that we'd get close to no one. Except maybe each other._**

**_The difference is, you do it by choice. And I can't think of a sadder reason to love someone than because they also cannot truly love. And yet…well, maybe those aren't the words for a letter._**

**_You may be my only chance to feel again, to fill this void where I can never be sure a heart did once beat, and wonder if I might be your only chance to tear down those walls you've built around yourself. But if it is, my greatest wish is that we be together._**

**_Yours,_**

**_Graham_**

She held the screwed up piece of paper close to her chest and her eyes shut, for a moment she imagined life before Graham's accident and what could have been. She felt herself cry harder until she couldn't cry anymore, then fell asleep in his jacket without any realization that she still had it on.

* * *

Graham woke up without feeling in his left arm, looking to his left arm he noticed it was stuck under another person's body. His eyes shot open in shock, and he began to wonder what exactly happened last night.

The girl rolled over, revealing to Graham that it was in fact Ruby, the girl from the diner. He grinned to himself, feeling a sense of success.

He gently slid out of bed, sliding his underwear on from underneath the covers and walked over to the window, noticing the time of 8:15am as he made his way, he shifted the net of the curtain to one side looking out onto the town of Storybrooke and a vacant sheriff car.

He began to try and think of how he got here and how this all happened and how he remembers, he began to ask himself so many questions that his brain hurt that was until he saw her, Emma. A small yet familiar looking lad at her side, they were walking along the street laughing and taking sips out of coffee cups. Suddenly they disappeared behind the big yellow school bus parked on the street.

Ruby groaned, immediately Graham shifted his head back around.

She was repositioning herself under the sheets, clutching her head, "What time is it?" she mumbled, sounding rough.

"8:15" he replied nonchalant before turning his head back around to watch a smiling Emma wave the young boy off as she was revealed once again by the bus leaving. Graham dropped the net curtain, he wasn't entirely sure what he was feeling in that moment, he just questioned why he felt at all.

"Crap, I'm late for my shift!" Ruby jumped out of the sheets, pulling her dress over her head in a rush, "Granny's going to kill me!"

Graham turned back round to face her, his face expressionless and his mouth shut.

Ruby grabbed her clutch bag off the bedside table, it was placed next to half a glass of whisky, which had been stained, by a pair of red lips.

She made her way over to the door, before she left she turned to say goodbye to Graham but had noticed he was already in the shower.

* * *

Regina had been spending a lot of time in her office since The Huntsman woke from his coma and considering the fact that he knew about the truth behind storybrooke, she decided she had to find a way to keep his mouth shut. Clearly, he had no heart so trying to hold someone or something against him wasn't on the cards, he was a clear threat and Regina didn't like threats.

"Ugh!" Regina slammed her arms down onto her desk, papers began to fly everywhere.

"Is this a bad time dearie?" A voice came from the other side of the room, Regin lifted her head up to face it. Rumple or Gold, as he goes by here.

"Really, I do not have time for your incessant riddles." She said as she stood up from her chair behind the desk and turned to take a look out of the window.

Regina's back only visible to Rumple. "I'm not here to play games."

Regina turned her head, only slightly but not to reveal her expression to Rumple, yet he knew by her sudden movement she was interested in what he had to say.

"I have a way for you to get rid of your problems." Rumple grinned.

"Which one?" Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"All of them." Rumple stated, now this made Regina curious.

Regina spun immediately to find Rumple, leaning carelessly against his cane.

"Even Emma Swan and those two idiots?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed." He nodded.

Her frown grew into a devious grin, "Now, you have my attention."

* * *

Emma walked along Main Street in her red leather jacket, her coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. She chuckled as she read the harmless headlines that graced the cover, the worst thing that had happened that week seemed to be a missing cat.

A casual looking man in a black leather jacket, paired with some jeans and a plain white t-shirt, rushed across the street, he seemed to be in a rush for something and before he knew it he rushed straight into Emma.

Emma's coffee cup lid flew straight off, the liquid flying straight down her top she immediately dropped the cup. "Crap!" Emma yelped.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry!" the man exclaimed whilst his English accent clearly projected, holding his hand up trying to help but not really wanting to violate her chest.

"uh, its fine." Emma shifted her hair out of the way of the wet patch which now revealed her bra, lifting her hair up she tied it all back.

"Are you sure?" the man questioned, looking up from her chest and frantically looking into her eyes.

Emma lifted her head, she was caught off by how bright the blue of his eyes were. "Uh, yeah.." she began, "Don't worry about it, it was my fault."

"No, Its mine." He lifted his left arm up, Emma couldn't help but notice that he didn't have a hand. She hadn't realized but she must have been staring at it for a while cause he seemed to catch on.

He grinned, "need a hand?" and chuckled to himself.

Emma was taken aback, "Oh, no sorry." Her eyebrows came together causing her forehead to wrinkle. "I didn't mean to-"

"Stare?" he smiled, gentle. "Its okay, I get it a lot."

Emma smiled back at him, silent.

"Hey, at least let me buy you another drink sometime?"

Emma felt hesitant but she nodded anyway, "Okay, sure."

He smiled and began to walk away, "I'm sure ill find you!"

Emma felt her cheeks turn red and then realized that there was coffee all down her front. "Ugh."

* * *

Graham walked through the doors of the Sheriff station, his head felt a rush leaving him feeling dizzy as he made his way through the hallway, directing him to his was something about being here, something that seemed odd yet familiar. He traced the handle of the door with his eyes before slowly allowing his hand to fully embrace it. His chest began to ache and he clutched the door handle for support, the tighter he held the worse he felt.

His eyes shut, memories of that night came flooding back into his head, his heart aching with every vivid memory of Emma and the way she looked at him. He pulled his hand off the door in a swift movement, the door of the room opening as he fell to the floor.

Graham lay on the floor, clutching his chest and groaning out for help. "My heart!" he yelled but it was hopeless cause nobody was around to hear him.

"My dear Emma." He whispered to himself repeatedly, "My dear Emma." Clutching his chest, the place where his heart should be. His grips began to loosen off, suddenly he felt okay enough to stand up. Sweat dripped from his forehead, he needed to escape, to get out of here.


	6. Hunter

**Thank you all for the positive reviews, as this is the first time i have been brave enough to write a fic i didnt expect such wonderful responses and i am now working on a future project with a prologue figured out and some ideas currently at play. **

* * *

Mary Margaret graced the front of the classroom, a blue bird perched on her right hand whilst she gently stroked it with the left. The classroom full of children, all sat silently in amazement. "And that, is the end of the lesson." Mary Margaret smiled at the children as she walked over to the window setting the bird free, when she turned around the classroom was empty and Emma and Henry stood at the door.

"Are you coming Miss Blanchard?" Henry called, Emma had her arm's around his shoulders and smiled at her friend.

"I have a bunch of work to line up for next week, I'll be here till six" she began to flip through the papers.

"It's the weekend?" Emma questioned.

"Yeah, just wanted to get it out of the way but we can meet at Granny's for dinner?" she smiled. "My treat."

"Yeah!" Henry beamed.

"No, don't be stupid." Emma shrugged, "You don't need to do that."

"I know." Mary Margaret smiled as she sat behind her desk.

Emma rolled her eyes with a slight smirk on her face.

Henry smiled at the thought of his family being together again, the only person missing would be his Grandpa but of course none of them knew about this because of the curse and Emma's stubbornness.

* * *

Graham dragged himself across main street, making his way down the many roads that lead to the town hall and straight up to Regina's office.

He walked through the door, Regina almost jumped out of her chair, she hadn't expected anyone to visit. "Sheriff." She announced as she saw who it was. "How can I help you?"

He was hesitant, he didn't want to say anything that Regina could use against him. He ripped the sheriff badge off his waistcoat, "take it."

"but-" Regina began.

"I didn't ask for any of this and I certainly don't want it!" he began to yell almost.

Regina scowled, questioning this sudden scene and then looked at the Sheriff badge that was now on her desk. "Graham-"

"No." he announced.

"Sorry?" she must have misread the situation.

"That's not me, I'm not that man." His tone became deep, Reminding Regina of the first time they had met.

"Okay, but I cant go around calling you Huntsman?" she exclaimed, you could almost hear panic in her tone. Normally Regina would just use magic in this situation but since she had none, she almost felt powerless despite being mayor.

"Then call me what I am." His voice became calmer now. "Hunter."

Regina laughed almost mockingly, "That's your best?"

Graham, Now Hunter, stood silently with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, clever." She grinned, "Wish I had thought of it myself."

"Regina, I don't work for you anymore ok, remember our deal?" he ignored her.

"Yes yes." She shrugged his incessant worrying off. "I'm sure I'll be able to find someone to replace you."

He felt slightly worried at the thought of being replaced, not because of himself but her, what would she do to someone else if she did that to him. However, he shrugged it off, she wasn't his problem anymore, it was time to recreate himself for now and forever.

* * *

Henry and Emma sat in her yellow bug, eating doughnuts and spying on Archie, she mainly did these things to entertain Henry. In fact, he even named this game Operation Cricket, which made Emma laugh given his supposed fairytale counterpart. However, Archie wasn't that interesting all he seemed to do was come in and out of his building now and then to take pongo for a walk.

"Duck!" Henry called, as Archie stared at the bug that had been sat outside his office for at least an hour. Emma and Henry both flung themselves down in their seats, laughing as they did so.

"I love doing stake outs with you." He smiled at his biological mother, it was moments like this when Emma felt almost thankful for the fact that she never had someone to teach her how to grow up and be an adult cause she was still able to be so childlike yet of course it had its downfalls.

"me too, kid." She smiled back and ruffled his hair.

"Coast is clear!" Henry said as he shot back up in his seat, Emma took some more time as she noticed the familiar stranger from earlier walk out into the street.

"Henry, do you know who that is?" Emma stared at the man.

"Oh yeah, that's Killian, He hangs out with the Nuns quite a lot." Henry took another mouthful of a doughnut and continued with his words, "Mom says he's something to do with the church."

Emma nodded, "I never would have thought that."

"Why?" Henry asked.

"What?" Emma snapped out of it and stared back at him.

"Why do you want to know?" He took a sip of his soda, washing down the doughnut.

"No reason." She smiled at her son, watching him try to swallow a whole doughnut.

* * *

David walked through the door of Granny's, being immediately greeted by Regina who was sat at the counter awaiting his arrival.

He took the seat beside her, "Mayor Mills, You called." He smiled.

"Yes, That position you were interested in-" she began. "It seems circumstances have changed."

"Oh so you found someone to be deputy then?" he asked, disappointment clear in his tone.

"Actually, no." She shifted in her chair, "Seems as though Graham or Hunter or whoever he wants to be now, isn't interested in being Sheriff anymore and I need someone to replace him."

David nodded.

"are you interested?" she asked, a pleading tone almost clear in her words.

"Yes, I would love to be sheriff." He beamed.

"Sheriff Nolan it is then." Regina smiled handing him the badge, "You can start Monday morning, but wear your badge at all times."

David grinned, the bell of Granny's Diner rang and Emma, Henry and Mary Margaret all walked in immediately being greeted by Regina.

"Ah, So I'm not invited to Dinner then?" she asked.

"We thought you might have been too busy." Mary Margaret replied sheepishly.

"Indeed I am." Regina glared at her before kneeling to Henry's level, "Don't be too late home Henry, I thought we could make some apple turnovers together?" she smiled.

"Okay Mom." He smiled back at her.

Regina stood up to their level, "Look after him." She glared at Emma.

"Of course." Emma smiled down at Henry.

Regina walked away leaving granny's, She knew Emma wouldn't hurt him but liked to warn her that she was protective over him.

Emma and Mary walked over to find a booth whilst Henry, stayed at the counter talking to David.

"What do you think their talking about?" Mary Margaret sat beside Emma, fidgeting with the Menu.

"Would you stop worrying?" Emma faced her friend, "Its probably nothing."

"Are you sure about that?" Mary Margaret nodded in the direction of where Henry and David were stood but before she knew it, they were sitting across from her and Emma in the booth.

"Hi David." Emma greeted him, a friendly smile.

He smiled back, "I hope you don't mind, its just Henry insisted I come and have dinner with you guys."

"Oh." Emma nodded, "If you have the time, Of course." She smiled at Mary, "Right?"

Mary Margaret nodded, sharing awkward eye contact with David, "Uhm, yes."

Henry beamed, "Great!" he began to frantically wave at Ruby, "Hey Ruby!"

Ruby made her way over with a notepad in hand, she shared curious yet knowing looks with David. A mischievous smile plastered across her face.

"What can I get you guys?"

Emma stared curiously, wondering how they became best friends.

"Can I just get a salad or something?" Mary Margaret shrugged, placing her menu down. "Oh and an Iced Tea please."

"Boring." Henry yawned mockingly and Mary Margaret grinned giving him a playful kick under the table. "Me and Emma will have a Hamburger and Fries please, each." He grinned.

"Hey kid, when did you start ordering for me?" Emma raised her eyebrow, a smile on her face.

"Since we pretty much became the same person mom!" he smiled.

Emma's laugh turned into shock, she sat with wide eyes staring at her son, for the first time he had called her mom. Which she felt, was a title she didn't deserve because she hadn't earned it, but he must have felt ready for that.

Her heart jumped, she felt so happy and couldn't help but smile.

"Oh and two chocolate milkshakes please!" Henry finished his order.

Ruby turned to David, "Fancy a beer?" she grinned.

David chuckled, "No way, my head is still sore after last night." He looked down at the menu, "Ill just have some lasagna and a soda please ruby."

Ruby nodded, finished what she was writing and made her way back to the kitchen.

"So you're also cheating on your wife with Ruby now too then?" Mary Margaret announced.

Emma almost fell out of her seat, she was so shocked that Mary had it in her.

"No, she left with Graham!" David defensively replied.

Henry sat, silent until her heard Graham's name, he looked up to see Emma's reaction.

Emma's eyes shot up and then back down again, she swallowed her anger.

"I'm sorry guys, I just.." Mary Margaret began, "I cant do this, its too raw." She looked at David with broken eyes.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, looking down.

Mary Margaret nodded.

Henry turned to look at his Grandpa, and noticed something unfamiliar on his jacket. "Hey, is that the Sheriff's Badge?" Henry raised his eyebrow.

Emma looked closely, Mary Margaret didn't seem too interested.

"Yeah." David smiled proudly showing it off, "Its Sheriff Nolan now." He grinned being almost thankful for the conversation change.

"What about Graham?" Emma asked.

"He stepped down." David shrugged, "I think since waking up from his coma he has been a different person."

Emma stared at the door of Granny's, "I'm Sorry guys, I have to find him!" she got up running over to the apartment, once there she grabbed his jacket with the letter still inside it and made her way down the tracks they had been along that night they spent together when he told her he remembered, maybe if she followed all those signs she could make him remember again. She walked along the cemetery, passed the crypt yet still no sign of him apart from the dart she found popping out of the trees in the woods. She moved in closer, trying to find any more clues to his whereabouts.

In the forest, Hunter sat alone, he kept whistling and whistling yet there was no reply. "Why won't you show yourself!?" he yelled, the Irish in his voice became deeper.

Emma heard the yelling and followed the voices, falling out of the tree's she found herself in the clearing where Hunter was sat.

He looked up at her, she zipped her coat higher as she felt a chill although she wasn't sure if it was his stare or the cold night air, her torch almost blinding him she turned it off as they were both lit up by the fire he had made.

The jacket still in her hands, sitting beside him, she sat in silence.

"I saw it." He whispered.

"Sorry?" she turned her head to face him.

"I remember." He turned his head.

"You do?" Emma felt a moment of relief, she watched as he poked a stick on the fire. She noticed he had just a white t-shirt and some pants on, he must have been freezing.

"This is yours." She passed him the jacket.

Hunter felt a weight off his chest lift slightly, a moment of remembrance, he wanted to smile but he couldn't. Instead he stared at the jacket, before grabbing it and putting it on.

Emma felt slightly lost without his jacket but it felt so good to see him in it again, "Why did you leave your job?" she asked.

Hunter tried so desperately not to look at Emma, he knew how much it would hurt because he could imagine how beautiful she looked next to the light of the fire. "It was the only way for me to get truly rid of Regina."

Emma felt her heart flutter remembering that moment by the crypt, when he left Regina.

"That man that she created, that's not me anymore." He began.

Emma frowned, "Sorry, I don't understand."

"I'm not Graham, Emma." He shrugged.

"Are you being serious?" Emma groaned, "Look at me!"

He shook his head.

Emma reached into the pocket of his jacket pulling the letter out, "Read this and then look me in the eyes and tell me you're not that man anymore."

Hunter looked at the crumbled up piece of paper, placing his hand on it, he felt a sudden sense of shock run through his body. "Emma.."

"Read it!" she demanded.

He began to read it, the pain in his chest grew again, he felt the pain of every word he read.

Emma sat waiting for a reply.

He looked into her eyes, you could almost feel the pain in his voice, his eyes became watery. "I'm not that man anymore."

Emma could feel her heart sink, tears began to fall down her face. "That is crap!" she yelled as she stood up.

Hunter stood up, the letter still in his hands. "I don't love you!" he yelled back, "That man did, but not me."

She shook her head, refusing to believe his words. "You were on your deathbed, you took everything you had to wipe away my tears and tell me you loved me." She took a deep breath, all the crying and shouting was tiring her.

He remembered it clearly, even the pain he felt during that moment, the look on her face. "Graham isn't here anymore, okay?" he stood, well away from her.

"Its not fair!" she yelled, "I didn't ask to feel this way!" She furiously wiped her tears away.

"What isn't?" He yelled back, by now they were basically screaming at each other luckily they were well enough into the forest for people not to hear them.

"I love you, Graham." Emma whispered. "I do." She felt herself giving into her feelings.

He had to look away, seeing her like this was killing him, ironically.

"I'm not Graham!" he yelled, ignoring the fact she had just confessed her feelings, which was rare for Emma, but he made her feel vulnerable.

"Then who the hell are you? Cause I sure as hell don't know." She stared at him, hopelessly, she could feel her heart collapsing in her chest.

"The Huntsman" He looked at the fire and threw the letter on it.

Emma gasped, that was the last thing she had that made her feel close to him, he already had the jacket and now ruined the letter, he wasn't graham at all. The Huntsman was cruel and heartless. Emma shook her head and ran away, as fast as she could.


End file.
